Choice 3: The last fight
by koralina
Summary: Did she really believe that they could have their happily ever after?  Takes place after Choice 2: Free from the Island.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice spring day. Juliet was enjoying the fresh air and cool breeze from the open window in the kitchen. James had a parent-teacher meeting today, so it was unlikely for him to be home before eight. Veronica had already gotten home after school and ran to her friend's house to do the homework. Well, of course there would be more than just homework but Juliet was absolutely sure that games would be out of the question until they ended up with their homework. When you are principal's daughter it is hard to hide that you had skipped classes or hadn't done your homework.

Juliet remembered pretty well the first and last time Veronica had paid no attention to studying. Her first year was pretty uneventful. She had been jumping with anticipation a week before she got to start school because it would have made her a big girl just like Clementine. It was her second year when the problems began. Her enthusiasm had subsided gradually and she had been more interested in chatting with classmates than learning anything. That was when James had had to step in. He hadn't yelled at her, as Juliet expected him to do. He had just talked to her in a quiet and calm voice but that appeared to be very effective. Juliet had had to admit that she herself was scared by his behavior. Anyway, after that conversation Veronica changed her attitude drastically giving her father no reasons for worry or disappointment.

That was the reason Juliet let her spend some time with her friend and thought about what to do with this rare quiet evening. It had nothing with her need to be alone; she doted on her family and enjoyed every moment with them, but it didn't mean she wasn't looking forward to an evening on the couch watching television and eating ice cream.

She had just got it out of the refrigerator when her attention was attracted by something outside. Well, it was more a feeling than actually something she saw. She felt like she was being watched, but there was nobody on the street. An unpleasant shiver ran through her. The open window no longer seemed like a good idea nor did the evening alone in the house.

Juliet closed the window and returned to the living room trying to calm herself. What could have happened to her in the middle of the day? And if anything happened, she could always call for help, right? There was no need to call James right now. She had been watching too many horror movies, that's all. Yes, she definitely couldn't distract him from his job with her unreasonable fears.

- I'll check the door to be locked, and then I'll sit on the couch and stop thinking about it. -

She began to speak aloud, to break the oppressive silence. When had she become a coward? It would be funny if it weren't so sad.

She had almost reached the door when she saw the knob turning. She broke into a cold sweat. Did that really happen with her? She had had to grab something or at least run away but instead Juliet stood still watching in horror as the door opened.

-You? - She whispered, instinctively recoiling and pressing herself against the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Finishing Choice I promiced to try my best in answering all your claims and questions. Most of them were covered in Choice 2: Free from the Island, at least I hope so. But I still had Ashkelon's suggestion and that's how this third part began.

Tell me what you think about this new twist in James/Juliet story. Are there any things you'd want to see for sure and so on? Your opinions are appreciated and important for me.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hello, Juliet. Long time no see. How are you? –

The same creepy gentle voice, the same neatness in dress and gestures. She had long ago gotten away from the Island but this man still scared her to death.

-What are you doing here, Ben? - She managed to pull herself together, ready to defend her home and her family. How scary it was for her to be all alone with him, it was much better than James being there, and she didn't even want to think about Ben meeting her daughter...

-I wanted to visit an old friend. Is that a problem? You have a pretty house by the way-

He was looking around and she could barely keep herself from punching him and making him leave her home. What right had he to interfere in her life again?

-Tell me what you want and go away. - She said dryly.-You aren't welcome here.-

-Why so rude, Jules?-

-Stop it. - She folded her arms across her chest, piercing him with an icy stare.

-Okay, okay. – He sighed giving up on having a polite conversation. –We need to talk. May I sit down? –

-Talk about what? – She ignored his question.

-The Island and James.-

These words were like a bucket of cold water for her. They had forgotten about everything that had happened to them. They were just learning how to live a normal life. Why couldn't he leave them alone?

-We are no longer on the Island. That story is finished once and for all. - She said, trying to hide the tremor in her voice. He couldn't take them back!

-It isn't finished. For now.-

-What does that mean? –

-Listen, Juliet. - He stretched out his hands in a conciliatory gesture. -I know we had some misunderstandings before but I am not an enemy and I'm trying to help.-

-How exactly you plan to help us? By taking us back to the Island? –

Jacob said they shouldn't return under any circumstances. Ben should be aware of the danger.

-Just the opposite. I don't want you anywhere near the island and Jacob didn't want either.-

-Didn't? – She stared, dumbfounded, at him. What the hell had happened? What had been happening with their friends while she enjoyed her life with James?

-Jacob is dead. - Ben nodded. -The war began and the main weapon is Mr. Ford, or I should say Mr. Foster. - He smiled wryly.

-What James has to do with this whole war thing? - She was still trying to grasp at straws, trying to delay the moment when she had to admit the horror of their situation.

-You know the answer, Juliet.-

_James. The smoke monster. The altar. The conversation with Jacob in the cave._  
>All of these circle around in her mind, reviving all the fears that Juliet thought were long buried. Jacob had had to defend the Island; he had had to defend all of them. Now he was dead and someone knew what James had taken off the Island. Somebody wanted to free the monster!<p>

-You did a good job protecting him from stress. He looks perfectly normal, even better than he had been before the crash. If I could have my way, I would leave everything as it is right now. But we both knew what would happen if he returned to the Island. - He paused, giving her time to think. – Jacob's murderer is looking for him and he'll find him sooner or later, just as I did.-

-Who? - She whispered. Could this day get any worse?

-Charles Widmore-


	3. Chapter 3

-You still don't want to sit? - Ben asked coldly, passing her, and settling himself on the couch in HER living room.

Juliet had no strength to argue. She wasn't even sure that she could keep standing any longer. So she silently followed him to the room trying her best to understand what was happening. Their peaceful life was again disrupted. Ben himself was a sufficient threat, and she wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. She didn't want to but what if his words were true? What she had heard about Charles Widmore, made her want to be as far away from this man as possible. What could they do to the man who sent a freighter full of commandos to get Ben? She wasn't in any position to choose her allies. The problem was Ben knew that too and he could get some profit for himself.

- What do you suggest? What should we do? - She asked cautiously, wanting to understand the whole situation before she made any decision.

-You know, Juliet. - He paused, but she didn't respond, forcing him to finish. - You can't stay here. -

-But where do we go? -

-It doesn't matter. Just be sure that you can't be found.-

-Of course! Just leave everything we have here and go somewhere with you, without any signs of danger, just because you said so. - She folded her arms over her chest. - No way. -

-Are you sure you want to wait for a sign? - He asked with a slight smile that made her shiver. - And by the way, I won't go with you. The fewer people who know where you are going, the better. Plus, it is unlikely your husband will appreciate my presence and he's the person I don't want to provoke. - He stood up.

-How long should we hide? Our relatives, friends, what will happen to them? -

She wasn't going to believe him! She just wanted answers from him.

-I don't know. - were his last words and then he was gone.

Juliet watched the door dumfounded. Which question did he answer? And what should she do now? Should she tell James or simply forget? But Ben won't let her do that. Juliet was sure that he would stay somewhere nearby, watching them, at least until they left.

-Hi, Mum. – a voice came from the corridor, startling Juliet.

Veronica? Already at home? How long did she sit there, deep in thoughts? Juliet threw a nervous glance at her watch. No more than an hour had passed.

-Are you okay? I thought you'd stay with Alice longer... – She asked anxiously.

Was it merely a coincidence? Or something more?

Lord, her daughter just came home a little earlier. When did she become a scaremonger?

-Mum. Are you listening? - Veronica pouted. At such moments, she was a perfect copy of James, although he refused to admit it.

-Yes, I'm sorry dear. What did you say? -

-Alice's father said that the parent meeting was cancelled. Is Daddy home yet? –

-No- Juliet said Juliet, breathless with terror.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I'm back with new chapters. Hope you're still wanting to know what will happen with Juliet and James.


	4. Chapter 4

Veronica ran to her room, and Juliet sat alone, afraid to take the first step, to ask questions, because she had feeling that she wouldn't like the answers. For the umpteenth time she asked herself when she became so timid, shy and indecisive? Where was the woman that had been able to shoot someone, just to get back home?  
>She remembered the conversation she had heard few years ago.<p>

"Let the fear take over. But only for 5 seconds. Then do everything you should. "

_One!_

When it seemed that everything bad was behind them, James left and she didn't know where to look for him.

_Two!_

She found him eventually, but he looked so distant and unresponsive and the only sign that he was still alive was his cries of pain.

_Three!_

His hand slipped out of her grasp, and he was dragged away from her.

_Four!_

He tried to strangle her, to kill her, only a shell of the man she loved.

_Five!_

She could lose him again.

Juliet stood up and walked to the phone.

First she should try to call him. After all, it could still be one big misunderstanding on her part. However the chill in her heart said her hope was in vain.

Then she would take Veronica to Rachel's and go to school herself. No matter how worried she was for James' wellbeing, if the danger was real, she could not leave her daughter alone.

And finally, if he wasn't in the school she ...

Juliet didn't know what she would do then. The mere thought of him being dragging away from her and to the damn Island, made her heart stop for a second and she couldn't afford such a luxury now. It meant the first two steps were her primary goal now.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"The subscriber is unavailable. Please, call back later. "

That was all she got from his mobile phone but there still was a landline number. James didn't like it when she used it saying it was just for work, but she had no choice, did she?

Ring. Ring. Ring.

She was ready to hang up when the phone was picked up. Who would have thought that she could enjoy such a simple thing as an answered call, but she was happy, for one blissfull moment she was and then a voice answered.

-Hello?-

"Not James" was the only one thought in her head.

-Hello? - The voice repeated louder and Juliet realized that was Victor, James' assistant.

-Hi. It's Juliet.-

-Juliet! What a pleasure! How are you? -

She liked him. The man was in his late fifties, his only family was that school, he was friendly and kindhearted and his help to James was priceless. But now she had no time for courtesy.

-Victor, I need to speak with James, please-

There was a strange silence on the other end.

-Victor! - She repeated forcefully.

-Yeah, yeah. - There were confusion and guilt in his voice. -Look. The problem is ... I don't know where he is… - He mumbled.

-What? What do you mean you don't know? What the hell is going on? – Words slipped off her tongue before she could stop herself. In the end, Victor wasn't the one to blame here.

-We should have had a parents meeting. I'd prepared everything and then a man appeared. There was still some time before the meeting and James said he wouldn't be out for long. He promised that he would return in few minutes. So I waited and waited and waited. He didn't come back, didn't answer my calls-

Victor said it all in one breathe.

-I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to scare you in vain, hoping he would return. -

His voice trembled. Juliet could feel that he was on the verge of tears and somehow it gave her much needed strength.

-Listen to me Victor. You should calm down. – She commanded.

-I ... he ...- he still stuttered.

-Victor! We'll find out what happened and find James. It'll be okay, do you hear me?-

-Yeah… Yeah. Everything will be okay. - He repeated calming down finally.

-Good- She nodded. She didn't believe her own words but he didn't need to know that.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Hello guys! I know it was some time since the last upload, I'm sorry for that. But I hope you're still with me in this story. Thank you for reading and my special thankls for those who added my stories to alerts and favorites. It's really great supports for me to keep writing. So if you had some time please review, just a few words from you will make me the happiest person. Thank you again. Enjoy new chapter!

* * *

><p>Taking veronica to Rachel's took all of five minutes. Convincing Rachel that she had nothing to worry about took a little longer, but Juliet eventually succeeded in that. Now she was going to where James should have been, but wasn't. She didn't hope for a miracle, because even if it could happen in someone's life, it wouldn't happen in hers.<p>

-Juliet! Hello!-Victor was waiting for her on the steps, nervously tugging at his tie.

-Not here- She nodded in the direction of James' office. The fewer people who knew about their conversation, the better. If it was what she was afraid of, everyone would find out soon enough anyway.

-Tell me what happened, in detail.-

-What happened … In detail ... Which things are important? Where do I start? -

Juliet sighed. It was already hard enough, without dealing with Victor's nerves.

-Let's start from that stranger's appearance, and then we'll see.-

-Hmmm. Okay, well. - He took some time to recall events. -I have already said, that we had been preparing for the parents' meeting. And ... Well, you know, it is always difficult to avoid conflicts, praising one child more than another or forgetting to praise at all, and so on -

-Yes, I know. But that wouldn't be the first time for either of you or was there anything unusual this time? –

She thought it would have been easier to handle the whole situation, if there was a simple explanation that had no connection with the Island. Juliet shivered. How desperate she was for such a life which seemed much less evil than anything involving the Island.

-Not unusual. We were just having problems with Tommy again and James ... - he stopped himself. - Guess, it doesn't matter now.-

The hopelessness in his voice were like a knife slashing through Juliet's heart. How dare he give up on James so easily?

-We were talking about what should be done when a man entered. I haven't seen him before, I'm sure, because he's difficult to forget. It had nothing with his looks or clothes; just a feeling of the power coming from him.-

A powerful man. Widmore? Was it possible that by coincidence, she learned about the threat at the same moment James was kidnapped? Maybe Ben led Widmore right to them, unwillingly helping him? Or worse Ben did it on purpose? After all, it could be just a man Ben sent to get James pretending he was Widmore. And this was all part of Ben's evil plan to get them back.

Juliet grabbed her head. James was gone, and she had no idea with whom to fight and whom to ask for help. She wished she had someone she could talk about without lies. How she missed Miles and Jin.

-He said that he needed to talk with Mr. Foster. I thought it was about putting his children into our school. That's why I stayed in the office, while they left for a small introductory tour, at least I thought so. -

-I see. - Juliet tried to gather her thoughts. She doubted, it was really a parent looking for a school for his kids, but who knows.-Why did you decide that he was interested in the school, did he say that himself? -

Victor thought a little longer this time.

-No. He didn't. Now, when you asked, I don't know why I thought so. It's just should be an interest in the school if a stranger comes to talk with the Dean, right? -

"It would be a good assumption for people with a normal life", Juliet thought bitterly.

-And how did James react at him? -

-You mean, could they have met before? - He immediately jumped at the idea, but after a few seconds his face fell. - No, I don't think so. He was puzzled by his appearance too. No, definitely not.-

So, James went to talk to a stranger and then he was gone, not a lot of information.

-Could you describe the man? -

Now Juliet regretted persuading James against putting cameras in the school. "It's school, not a prison. How could children trust us if we don't trust them?" It seemed right back then.

- An elderly man, probably 60. Tall. With a piercing glance and - Victor struggled to remember something else. -I don't know. I'm so sorry, Juliet. I've never understood how all these people in the movies manage to draw an accurate portrait of the criminal, whom they had only seen for a few seconds. I'm not sure I can describe you or James adequately, but some stranger.-

-Okay, okay. - She sighed. -Could anyone else have seen them? - It was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

-If only members of the book club.-

-What? - Juliet was surprised by such accuracy.

-Well, you never know who could come back here, but officially there should have been only the book club. -

-Can I talk to them? –

-Of course. I don't know who was there today. But I'll ask Henry to bring them to you, okay? -

-Yes, thank you.-


	6. Chapter 6

She was back at home in her living room, where she had planned for a quiet evening just a few hours ago. However, the TV was never turned on and an ice cream was melting, forgotten on the table. Juliet sat down wearily. She should be calm and collected with Henry and kids so as not to scare them off, but right now she could afford to relax and remove the mask for a little while. She was scared for James. She hated that was happening with them. She hated that they couldn't be left alone. She hated Widmore. She hated Ben. She hated Jacob and Richard. She hated all those people who were destroying her life so easily. She hated them and she wanted to hurt them, to beat them mercilessly until they understood and left them alone, forever.

-Aunt Juliet – The voice startled Juliet.

She looked up and saw Henry standing in the doorway. Lord, he was a young man now and she felt like it was yesterday he and Tom, timidly asked her, whether James was at home. She remembered the beginning of their book club so well and now Henry got his own book club.

-Hello, Henry. Thank you for coming. - She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stood up to greet him.

-I was asked to bring the group. - He said awkwardly. He was still too shy, unless he was discussing his favorite topic, books.

-Yes, of course. Come in. - She smiled graciously. - I wanted to ask whether anyone saw Ja... Mr. Foster. Maybe passing by, or talking with someone...-

-Why? Is anything wrong? - Henry was clearly agitated.

-No. I just need to clarify something and it would be great if you could help.-

-Okay, okay. I think there isn't much we can do. Today we were watching The Hobbit, so ... -

-I see. Thank you anyway.-

-Jack may know. - The voice came from the little girl.

-Of course! Your Jack knows everything as always. - One of the older girls snorted.

-Jack is smart. – The girl was blushing furiously.

-Guess, that's why he ran away so quickly.-

Juliet thought that the little girl was on the verge of crying. She was going to interrupt when Henry mumbled -Right, Jack. How could I forgot?-

-What is it? - Juliet didn't dare to hope anymore.

-He left almost at the beginning so he's the only one who could have seen anything. Would you bring him here, Ellie? - He turned to the little girl.

-Of course! - She smiled happily and ran out of the room. The rest of kids looked at Juliet warily.

-Well, thank you again for coming. There's no need for all of you to wait for Jack.-

The hint was enough for children to leave immediately, except Henry who stopped at the door doubtfully.

-Is Uncle James alight? - He asked, looking into her eyes, and she had no strength to lie.

All she could say was -I hope so.-

He nodded and left.

* * *

><p>She had to rethink her plan. Obviously James was gone and she should start searching because no matter what Jack could tell her, he hardly knew where James was taken. That left Veronica, but she was with Rachel and Juliet hoped that her daughter wouldn't be involved in this madness. Of course, she would warn Rachel about the danger, even better she would warn Rachel and Cassidy, but that was the only thing she could do for them. Right now finding James was her primary goal. And if it meant dealing with Ben and returning to the Island, she was ready. But before that she was going to check the rest of her options.<p>

-Oh, where is everyone? – Ellie looked around confused.

-They already left. - Juliet glanced at the boy standing behind her. –Hello. Guess, you're Jack that Ellie's been talking about. Thank you for coming.-

-No problem. - The boy stepped forward. -But don't try to change my mind, I'm not joining that club.-

-It's your decision. - Juliet raised her hands in the reconciling gesture. –My question is about Mr. Foster. Have you seen him today?-

-What if I have? - He asked suspiciously. -Is it bad? -

-On the contrary, it'd be great.-

-Well, maybe I saw him. – He admitted finally.

-See, I told you- Ellie interjected proudly.

-What exactly did you see? –

-As you said, Mr. Foster. - He clearly enjoyed the fact that he had some valuable information. - And a man. I don't know him. They were arguing.-

-Are you sure? -

-Absolutely! - Jack pouted. – Mr. Foster pushed the man and spun around to leave but the man whispered something that stopped him.-

-And? -

-And they both got into a car and drove away. -

Why did James let the man take him? Where was he now? And who the hell was that stranger?

-Do you want to know anything else?

-What? - She was startled.

-Your questions mean that Mr. Foster didn't come back yet. Looks like you think he was taken. In that case you should have asked about the man's description, the car's license plate and so on- He said smartly.

-Do you remember anything? – He was right; it was stupid of her not to ask those questions.

-Of course. - He replied proudly. -Future detectives should notice everything.-

* * *

><p><strong>A\N:<strong> Happy Women's Day! One more chapter as my gift to you!


	7. Chapter 7

-How long do you plan to waste time here? -

Juliet abruptly turned around only to see Ben sitting on the couch. She expected that he would learn about James soon enough still he managed to catch her off guard.

-What do you want? –

-Oh, not this again, Julie. Honestly, I thought you were smarter than that. –

-If by being smart you mean believing your every word it's unlikely to happen. Give me a reason not to assume that was your doing. - She replied dryly.

-My doing? I am offended. –

He was going to play games with her and she had no time for that. -Anything else? I'm kind of busy right now. -

-I see, you're doing everything you can to miss any chance to find your husband. -

-What? How dare you… - Next moment she found herself face to face with Ben shaking him fiercely. -I don't know what game you're playing, but I'll find James and if it has something, anything with you, I'll make you pay for it. -

Ben was stunned by her outburst for a moment, but then he pulled himself together.

-You can hate me all you want, but you'll be the one to blame when the only result of a police investigation, initiated by you, will be you being taken away to another "safe" place where nobody can find you. You'll never know how long they look for James, before gave up on his case. -

-This isn't going ... - she broke off.

- Not going to happen? Really? –He looked at her with pity. -You do know what will happen, Juliet. Even if they find the car, which I don't believe will happen, it will be left without any trace of him or his kidnappers. Don't waste our time, you know where he is. - He finished quietly.

Juliet sat down heavily. The flash of anger took away the last of her strength, and now she wanted to curl up in a corner alone and cry. Why should all these things happen to her? People who could be trusted couldn't help her find James, and the person who was able to do something was Ben Linus.

-What are you suggesting? -

She had already lost a battle, but she couldn't lose the war. She was supposed to be strong, for James, for Veronica, for the future of their family.

-You have done enough to let people know something has happened. I guess, tomorrow everyone would find out about James' disappearance. That's why we have to leave right now, while we can still do that. -

She nodded silently, like a porcelain doll.

- While you had been sitting here I had been looking for Widmore. You'll be interested to know that he was last seen driving towards the docks. He has a head start, but if we hurry, we can be there not long after him. -

-One more Dharma station that will get us immediately to the Island, I guess. – She laughed humorlessly.

-I would like to, but unfortunately there is no such a place. A submarine is the only way for us to get there. You have five minutes to pack. -

-I ... No, I have to say goodbye to my daughter and Rachel and... -

-No! It would be better for all concerned if you were thought to have been kidnapped too. -

Her heart ached with the pain, but Ben was right. She should protect her family and it meant they had to be left out of this.

-I'm sorry, honey. Someday you will understand me. – Juliet whispered, standing on the threshold of Veronica's room. Crying at her daughter's empty bed was the only good bye she could afford herself.

* * *

><p>The drive to the sub was a tense silence. Juliet had the feeling that she was being taken to some kind of execution and the trip was her last chance to look around.<p>

-Take these pills- Ben stood with an outstretched hand.

She abruptly grabbed pills and swallowed before her fears and doubts could stop her.

-See you on the Island. - She muttered, and then her eyelids drooped and she fell into a deep sleep.

_-Juliet- Someone shook her._

_-Mmm -She tried to get away of the hand. Why did they do that? She only wanted to sleep a little longer. Was it too much to ask?_

_-Juliet- The voice was more insistent._

_-No. - She murmured. She was so tired. Just a little bit of a sleep, and then she'd wake up._

_-I know that you want to sleep, but you need to open those pretty eyes. – _

_-Not now - She pleaded._

_-You make me feel like a sadist, Blondie - He laughed and kissed her neck gently._

_-James! - She embraced him, still refusing to open her eyes._

_-Yesterday, you asked me to wake you up early, in spite of all your moans and I'm so going to do that. -_

_-That was before you didn't let me sleep. - She opened her eyes just enough to look at him reproachfully._

_-Again, you asked me. - He laughed heartedly. - Although it is possible I didn't understand you correctly yesterday, and you wanted ... -_

_-Shut up - She whispered, pulling him closer and kissing him._

_-I love the way your mind works, but don't expect me to leave you in the bed just because of this. – He winked at her and stood up. -Five more minutes and then I'll pull you out of the bed. -  
><em>  
>-Juliet-<p>

-Getting up- She mumbled.

-Juliet - His voice was more insistent.

-I told you ... - She opened her eyes, expecting to see James' smiling face but it was Ben.

-We're on the Island. -


	8. Chapter 8

-Where are we? -

Juliet looked around in surprise. She expected to see the painfully familiar docks where she had so many memories, but that wasn't the case. Their arrival location didn't look like Hydra station either. Where the hell were they?

-Hope you're ready for some walking. – Ben said without even turning to her.

-Walking? Where? –

-We need to discuss our plan. –

With that he left, not waiting for her answer or checking whether she was following him. Just like it had been in the "good old days" granted they hadn't been so good and unfortunately they hadn't been old enough for her liking.

-I guess you're not going to tell me where exactly we're going. – Juliet tried again after a few hours of walking through the jungle without any clue regarding the final destination.

- I've already said. –

-No ... -

-You'll see. Soon. - He interrupted her signaling that there was no sense in asking any more questions. She had no choice, if she wanted to see James again, but to wait and see where this path would lead her.

_-You better come up with a better plan while we're walking because this one is stupid.-_

_-You're following me. What does it say about you?-  
><em>  
>She was almost overwhelmed by memories. Everything on this Island reminded her of James.<p>

-Stop-Juliet was jerked abruptly. - Do you have a death wish? -

Ben looked displeased, and, following his glance, Juliet understood the reason and shuddered. In the bushes, right in front of them, was a part of a sonic fence, similar to the Dharma fence, but much more compact and inconspicuous. Juliet had no idea that there were such fences on the Island or could she tell how many of them were situated on the Island. Were they placed there after their departure or they were always there?

Making sure that Juliet wasn't going to do anything stupid Ben knelt over something that, as Juliet guessed, was a fence control.

-Go ahead- He ordered her.

Juliet took an uncertain step, preparing herself for ringing in her ears and head splitting pain, but nothing happened. Moving after her, Ben pushed something again and quickly moved on, hiding between trees, so Juliet had to hurry up so as not to lose sight of him.

-Stay still! – A man jumped out of bushes. Torn clothes, long beard, Juliet wouldn't be surprised to see Friday following this Robinson Crusoe.

-That's your way to stop strangers? I don't understand how you managed to survive this long. - Ben said venomously. -Tell him I want to talk. -

The guy hesitated for a while, but then finally made up his mind and ran away.

-Let's go-

-But… We were told to stay and wait.- She argued weakly.

-There's no need to waste time because of these idiots.-He ended their conversation.

* * *

><p>-What are you doing here? -<p>

Another man with a long beard appeared in front of them, but this time his voice was steady, confident and strangely familiar.

-Circumstances have changed - Ben pointed at Juliet.

Now, when the stranger turned to her, she had a better opportunity to look at him.

-Jack? - She couldn't believe her eyes. -But ... how? -

-Hello, Juliet! Let's go we have a lot to discuss. -

* * *

><p>Juliet looked around. Tents, campfires, people with long hair. It looked like the show they had played for Oceanic survivors. The only difference was it wasn't a show anymore it was their life; those devastated people were her friends.<p>

-Juliet- She heard a cry of surprise on her right.

It took only a couple of moments for her to recognize Miles. Unlike the others he didn't look overgrown or dingy, in some incredible way, this new style matched him the best. There was one more person who managed to look great despite his hair or clothes, but Juliet forbade herself to go that way. It had already been bad enough that she almost called Ben by James' name.

-Miles- she smiled at him warmly. - You look cool. -

-You're not bad yourself. - He smirked, but then turned serious. -What are you doing here? Last time you said it was dangerous for you to stay on the Island. -

-I did say that. -She didn't know what else to add. There were so many things happening and so few words to describe them.

-Here- Jack motioned. Juliet looked at Miles guiltily and started moving toward Jack.

-Wait, wait. - Miles caught up with her. -What does this 'I did say that' mean? Why are you here if it's still dangerous? And where is Jim? -

-Not now, Miles-Jack interrupted their conversation, but Miles was not going to give up so easily.

-Why? If something has happened, we all need to know. -

-Shout any louder, and everybody will find out. – Jack hissed, dragging Miles inside the tent. –But you won't be the one to deal with their panic. I will.-

-What could be worse than what we have now? - Miles snorted.

-Widmore's here. – Ben decided to announce his presence.

-As you are. – Miles spat.

-We don't have time for arguments. – Jack cut them off. -Either behave properly Miles or go away. – With this he turned to Ben. – Let's start. –

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Here we are, on the Island again! I should confess I missed other characters and the Island working for "Choice 2". So don't blame me for enjoying characters being back fopr some time before returning to the main plot. Anyway hope you have fun reading it. Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I know there has been a lot of Juliet in previous chapters but don't worry, James wasn't forgotten. It's time for him to appear. Hope you like it. Enjoy! And of course, be free to tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>earlier/

-They are unlikely to be glad about that.-

-I don't care what they'll be glad about. My concern is the kid, and either they let me decide what to do, or they have to look for another school. -

-Well, of course, but…-Victor wasn't sure at all, fortunately he would not be the one talking with Tommy's parents.

-Enough about that. What's next? -

-We have to discuss budget issues. - Victor began to dig into the pile of papers, but James stopped him.

-Not now. It can wait until the end of the meeting. I need teacher's notes to be ready in few minutes. -

Victor went out, but almost immediately returned.

-That was fast. - James chuckled but he didn't get a smile in return.

-We have a visitor. – Victor stepped aside letting a man into the office.

Something in him felt oddly familiar, but James could not grasp exactly what it was.

-I want to talk to Mr. Foster. – His impetuous tone gave him away as a man used to unquestioning obedience.

-What can I do for you? -James nodded, inviting his guest to sit down. However, the man stood still.

-Only Mr. Foster - He said contemptuously, glaring at Victor.

James clenched his fists, doing his best to stay calm and not punch the man in face right here and now. He had seen enough of these arrogant bastards in his life, but it was still hard to ignore their attitude.

-I'm listening to you. - He said dryly, ignoring his demand, but Victor wasn't that brave.

-Guess, I should go; I have a work to do. - He tried to quietly slip out of the room.

-No. You'll work here. I still need those papers for the meeting. –

James voice left no space for argument. Victor nodded, though still looking like a kicked puppy.

-We can discuss anything on your way out. – He wanted to make it clear that the man wasn't welcome here despite the money and power he possibly had.

-What do you want? – His head started aching, a pretty bad sign. He had to finish with this conversation as soon as possible, maybe even walk home to see Juliet; she had some magic power to soothe him.

-I am surprised by you. You should teach your employees some respect. – The man said coldly. Looked like he wasn't going to announce the reason of his visit any time soon.

-None of that is your business. If that's what you would like to talk about, then I have to go. -

-You'll leave only when we're done here. – The man stopped in front of him, keeping him from leaving.

-Already done. - James pushed him aside. To hell the whole courtesy thing, this man began to act on his nerves. But he had no chance to leave him behind being jerked back immediately.

-You'll leave when we're done, Mr. Lafleur. - He repeated quietly, but for James it was deafening. He stood stiff, not moving and hardly ever breathing.

-Finally, you are ready to listen. – James' arm was released. –We're going on a trip. No one has to know about that. We don't want to worry your wife and daughter, do we? By the way she's a cute girl. -

-If you touch her ... –

-Then what? You'll kill me, I'm seriously doubt that. Maybe you have some power here, but it's nothing comparing what I can do. -

-What do you want from me, Widmore? - James said hoarsely, realizing eventually who he was speaking with.

-Let's get you back where you belong and then I'll tell you what to do next. –

- Really? What if I don't want to go with you? Maybe I can show you where I belong right now? - He almost growled barely managing to keep his emotions at a bay.

-You are angry, good. It will make things easier for you in a long run. As to your question, there isn't much you can do with me so far from the Island. – Widmore said smugly.

He wasn't going to manhandle James or anything like that, because honestly they both knew that James had no choice here. He didn't want to risk his own sanity by returning to the Island but he couldn't afford to lose his family. Just one thought of Juliet and Veronica being hurt by this man made him shudder. Thinking of Alex and her last cries forced him to follow Widmore to his car. No way was he going to play with their lives and if it meant forgetting himself and changing into the monster, then be it. But he wasn't going to give up easily; Widmore would learn that soon enough.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Sorry if it was a little confusing for you. I decided to change the order of chapters for James' POV to be right after Juliet's return to the Island. So, it's the chapter you've already read as 'chapter 9'.

* * *

><p>-I can't believe that Jack is the one in charge, now. -<p>

-Come on -

-Okay, let me rephrase. I can't believe that he's the chief other. He was so eager to escape from the Island. Well, all of us were but-

-That's Jack. Let him save someone, and he'll forget about anything that's not part of his mission. - Miles chuckled. -But enough about Jack, I'm so fed up with all this Jack stuff. Every day is about Jack saying this and doing that. For once I'd prefer to hear about something else. Tell me about your return to the real world. Are you now the "Oceanic two" or something like that? -

-Fortunately, no, we aren't. -

-Hey! Could you give a few more details? – Miles pouted. – We don't have a very interesting life here, you know. So it's unfair of you to keep your experiences with normal life all to yourself. -

-Sure, but what about a little tour around the camp first?-

* * *

><p>-Juliet. - Sun hugged her.<p>

She looked good, but in the depths of her eyes Juliet saw the pain, she could so easily understand now. Her child was somewhere out there but she couldn't return to her.

-I can't say that I'm glad you're here. I wouldn't wish anyone to be back on this Island, but I'm glad to see you. -

-I am glad to see you, too, though I was hoping you would have already left this place. –

The silence fell. Both women could feel each others pain, both were here alone and both were scared to ask any questions because of answers they could get. They were saved by Hurley who practically crushed Juliet with his hug. He was still the same Hugo she had met all those years ago and it was great to know that at least something in the world hadn't changed at all.

-How are you? Is everything okay? What's new out there? - He blurted out, not giving her a chance to answer.

-I'm okay Hugo, thank you. How are you? - She smiled at him.

-I'm fine, even though Jack is constantly grumbling about the seriousness of our situation and how I should stop being reckless. He doesn't understand that people can't be serious all the time. We need to relax, to do something to forget about our problems at least for a little while. -

-I'm sure you'll make him understand that eventually. -

-I hope so. Kate's with me in this. –

-I see.-

She knew that Kate would be somewhere around but some part of her was happy they still hadn't run into each other. It wasn't that she hated her or anything. After all those years it seemed ridiculous that Juliet could have seriously doubted James and his feelings and have been ready to give up on them. So she had no problems with Kate. She just didn't know what to say to her and how to act, after all their last meeting hadn't gone that well.

-I can go look for Kate. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again. - Hurley suggested enthusiastically as always paying no attention at the relationships around him, but he was interrupted by Miles.

-No, no. I'm not going to wait through one more greeting/feeling meeting. You'll have your say with Kate later but now there's time for me, you promised.-

Before Juliet could say something, Hurley asked

-What are you talking about, dude?-

-She promised to tell about their life during the past few years. And I don't want to wait anymore, dude. - He mocked him.

-That's great. It's the exact thing that could give us some relaxation. Wait just a minute so I can get some more of our people. – He ran away happily, leaving Juliet absolutely dumbfounded.

–I'm not going to talk about my life in public. - She turned to Miles.

-Come on, Juliet. It's…-

-Miles- she glared at him.

-Okay, wait here I'll be back in a minute.-

* * *

><p>Miles came back with Hurley, Sun and Jin, his eyes saying 'that's the best I could do'.<p>

-Juliet- Jin smiled at her.

-We're ready. – Miles announced when everyone was sitting.

-Ummm-

Juliet hadn't expected such pressure. Well, honestly, she didn't know how exactly she had expected them to react. She was choosing between them hating her and James for leaving them behind and them moving on indifferent to her and James' fate. She was pleased she was proved wrong and somewhat happy with the attention she got.

-It's okay. You don't have to say anything, if you don't want to. - Sun said quietly.

That was when Juliet realized how long she had been silent. She didn't mean it that way.

-No, it's not that. I just don't know where to start with. You know, James can get himself into trouble, even in the most innocent scenarios. -

They nodded and Juliet finally realized that it wasn't about her. Well, of course, they were her friends and they cared. But it was her role to help them. Maybe she hadn't been there to support them before but she could do it now. She could give them those minutes of joy when they could pretend they had an absolutely normal life.

-Oh, yes. If it wasn't for me and Jin, Jim wouldn't be Head of Security. – Miles snorted.

-Dude, shut up. –

* * *

><p>-Seriously, he did say that? - Sun was still trying to talk, while the men were already rolling on the floor laughing.<p>

-I wish I could see their faces. - She laughed, no longer able to restrain herself.

-They were really priceless. - Juliet smiled at the thought.

-May I?-

Jack's sudden appearance destroyed the atmosphere of joy as if he managed to remind them about their problems by his mere presence.

-Yes, of course. Is something wrong? – Juliet felt concerned and a little guilty.

-We have decided that waiting is the worst course of action in this situation. The sooner you find Sawyer the better. Let's solve one problem at a time. We're leaving tomorrow. -

-What? – Hurley started.

-Miles will explain everything. – Jack turned to leave.

-Who else is coming? - Juliet was fed up with blindly following someone's instructions.

-Me, you, Jin, Miles, Sayid and Kate. –

* * *

><p>They moved slowly forward. Widmore's men could appear at any time and James' presence among them didn't make things better. But it had to be done, so they kept going.<p>

Jack insisted Juliet walk at the end of their group, explaining that by saying he worried about her safety rather than the fact that she was pretty useless in a fight after all the years off the Island, as Juliet thought. That was why she realized something was wrong when she ran right into Miles as he stopped abruptly.

-Lord, what has happened here?-


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Once again James' POV. Hope it will answer some of your questions instead of creating new ones.

* * *

><p>He didn't know where he was. He didn't know what he was given. He even didn't know whether Widmore was somewhere around. He didn't care. After all they needed him, why should he make their life easier by paying any attention. James preferred to think about the whole situation. It was obvious that Widmore knew what had happened on the Island and why he left. Taking into account their previous experience with him and his men, James apparently was going to be his new weapon in a fight for the Island. The only question was how Widmore was going to control him or more exactly how could James prevent him from doing that once they were on the Island.<p>

_Things weren't as he expected them to be. Freedom changed into helplessness. All these years he could only watch, not getting a chance to step forward, but now was his chance. He could finally play on his own terms and win, but he had to be very careful. No more hasty attempts, as he had done that night with the woman. He had enough time to learn from his mistakes. Now he would be careful. He would wait for the right time, and then he would show them how foolish it was to think that they could control him, use him, and lock him. They would pay for their stupidity_.

James jerked awake, being disturbed by a sharp jerk of the sub. His head was buzzing, his limbs felt numb. Where was he, what had happened? He felt so tired. It must have been something he drank. He tried to recollect the last hours but it became harder to concentrate.

_A bit longer and the man would give in, letting himself completely at his mercy. The man would do everything he wanted him to.  
><em>  
>James opened his eyes and was met with a sight of a man nervously staring at him. He didn't remember whether he had seen him before or not. The man made no attempt to speak or even move. Probably, he was assigned to guard him. Ridiculous. He closed his eyes. He could just as well go back to sleep.<p>

-Have a nice wake-up, Mr. Foster. - The guard evaporated once Widmore came in.

-Stop with this circus. You know that isn't my name. -

-You have many names. Which one do you prefer to be called? -

-Blah-blah-blah - James sighed wearily. - Let's get to the punch line.-

- You have what I need, and I have what you need. -

-And what is that, in your opinion? -

-Freedom. You help me and you'll be absolutely free from any limits. -

-Nice words. What's the catch? - James looked at him skeptically.

-There is no catch. It's a fair deal. All you have to do is help me get back my Island. -

James studied Widmore carefully. His eyes were full of pride and self-confidence, but whether it was because he was hiding something, or because he did believe that everything was under his control, James couldn't figure out.

-Being free still staying on your island? - James chuckled, but Widmore ignored the mockery.

-I keep my word, enough about hat. I'm waiting for positive news from you. - He rose, ending the conversation.

-What news? You still didn't say a word about the 'help' I'm not a psychic, you know. –

-Maybe not but you aren't an idiot, either. You have to convince your friends to stop fighting with me. The rest is your problem, not mine. You'll be led to their territory. Don't fail me, Mr. Foster. Otherwise, you know what will happen. – Widmore left the room.

-Waiting for news. My Island. You'll be led. Who does he think I'm? - James muttered to himself. - Maybe I'm not in the best position now, but I'm not his slave. -

One more nervous stranger walked him into jungle, trying not to let him out of his sight.

-There you go-

The man stopped, pointing ahead, shifting unconsciously, clearly hoping to get away as quickly as possible. James thought he could see his fear if he tried. Well at least someone had enough sense to realize that he was dangerous. Too bad he wasn't smart enough not to come here in the first place. It was a huge mistake but he wasn't going to give the man a second chance. Nobody had ever given him a second chance. He was always just a servant, a tool. So why should he treat any of them differently.

-Of course- He looked him in the eyes. -But first I finish here. -

* * *

><p>-What's taken you so long? - Widmore shouted, hearing footsteps approaching. Those lazy idiots! They couldn't manage the simplest tasks. Why would he hire them? –Should I do everything myself? –<p>

-An interesting question. Though, you probably didn't mean to ask me. -

The voice made Widmore freeze in his place. He turned slowly. James stood in the doorway.

-Problem solved already - Widmore said dryly. -Otherwise, I see no reason for your presence here. -

Ignoring him, James went in and sat in a chair. Widmore didn't like such behavior.

-I thought we had already discussed the consequences of your disobedience-

-Let's discuss it again – Was there a mockery in his voice?

-I see. You think that while I'm on the Island, I can't get your family. Hate to tell you that, but you're wrong.-

-Didn't think that. - James was openly smiling now.

-Then? - The situation began to scare Widmore with its absurdity.

-You probably think that I give a damn about their fate. -

-What? - Widmore jerked to get up.

-Not so fast, we're talking. You'll leave when I finish with you. Or won't leave. - James laughed hoarsely.

-You know, I expected more from you. I thought you had something more than threatening the woman who kept me from being free for all these years. -

Widmore opened and closed his mouth, but his voice suddenly refused to serve him. He played with fire and he had lost.

-But you were an idiot the same as everyone else. It's not that I'm complaining. In the end it was your stupidity that helped me get my way. –

-My people? -Widmore finally managed to ask.

-Pretty little toys. What a shame they can be broken so easily. -


	12. Chapter 12

-Good. One less problem for us to worry about.-

Everyone watched Ben with something akin to horror. How could he say such a thing? After all, these were people, enemies or not. However, no one said anything. Ben's cynicism was currently the least of their problems.

-Now what? How to deal with what ripped well-armed people into pieces? – Kate announced what everybody thought.

It was a general question but Kate looked directly at Jack, as did Sayid and others. They were scared and they needed him to tell them what to do, to promise that they would be alright, because he had the plan.

And when Jack started talking, looking at everyone except for Juliet, she knew what the plan would be. They were going to fight with James. He was their main problem. He was a threat to them and he had to be killed. Maybe Jack didn't say that aloud but he meant that, they all did. Juliet's heart sank. Never before did she feel so alone. First she had Rachel and even during those years on the Island she knew somewhere out there was her beloved sister. Then she met James and others. For the last two days she was without James she still had hope that her friends would help her. Now Rachel was far away and could do nothing and she had to fight with her friends in a desperate attempt to save the man who might not even remember her.

- ... We must be careful ... take what you can find. Anything can come in handy ... The camp is safe for now ... -

She could hear Jack, even catch some words, but the general sense was lost on her. All that replayed in her mind over and over again was, "They want to kill James." She couldn't let that happen.

-There must be another solution. –

The last part she should have said out loud, because everybody froze. They stood in silence with downcast eyes, and Juliet wanted to scream at them, to grab them and shake until they would remember that it was James, the man who risked his life for their sake so many times, the man they called a friend.

-Look, Juliet - Jack began, trying to calm her down. - The situation is very complicated. It's difficult for all of us, but we must be prepared for anything. -

Their silence was bad, but his words were worse. She felt sick from the way he spoke with her, like she was his patient who had to be calmed down, that was why she was given a hope, even though the diagnosis had long been known to all of them.

-You should understand ... - he took a step forward.

-I understand you pretty well. - She didn't recognize her own voice, she sounded so empty and lifeless. - You're a leader and you must protect your people, by any means. -

Jack was startled, apparently expecting her to put up a fight. "Once again you confused me with Kate," she thought bitterly. "She's the one to cry and I'm the cold calculating bitch without feelings and emotions."

- I'm a mother and a wife and I must defend my family, by all means. So it seems we are again on opposite sides. – She finished and left to get her belongings from the tent.

-Juliet, wait. Do you realize what you're doing? – Miles rushed after her.

-Yes. - She tried to pass him.

-Together, we can think of something. Alone you don't have a chance. - He tried to prevent her from leaving.

-All Jack is interested in is how to destroy the monster and I'm not interested in that at all. - She replied dryly.

-You sound like you want to protect the monster.-Juliet glared at him and he quickly added. –I mean what if we can kill the monster and let Jim be free of it. -

-I wish I could see it your way, Miles. - She smiled at him sadly.-I stopped believing in fairytales long ago. -

He stared at her, knowing that she was right, but not wanting to admit that this time he was losing his friends forever.

-Just be careful. If ... if we find a way to fix it and you're not there, Jim will tear me into pieces. - He tried to joke, but stopped realizing that it was more than just words now. He could really do that.

She was going to say that she couldn't come back without James, that she had promised her daughter long ago that they wouldn't leave her no matter what. But Miles had been upset enough already and all she said was - I will be careful, but don't wait for too long. –

-Deal. - He nodded, stepping back and watching how she disappeared among the trees.

No one else tried to stop her, no one else cared.


	13. Chapter 13

- Someone tried to turn off the fence, Jack. You know what that means. We have waited for too long.-

-Maybe, but we're still safe here. –

-For how long? -

Sayid had a point, but Jack didn't want to make that final decision.

-Maybe it is not what we think. Maybe Juliet decided to come back. -

-Juliet knows the code- Sayid looked at Jack pointedly. He was their leader; he could not allow himself false hopes.

-Anyway, we must check before jumping to any conclusions. -

-I'll do it. -

* * *

><p>Juliet wandered through the jungle, trying to decide where would be the best place to look for James. If James had a choice, she bet he would go either to their little yellow house or to the beach camp. But Juliet knew better than to assume that James had any control. So it had to be something attractive to Smokie. Unfortunately, she knew almost nothing about it, and the only place that came to her mind was the cabin. She spent enough time trying to orient herself and even more trying to remember the way Richard had led her years ago. Several times she thought she recognized the place and she was close to her destination, but every time she failed as if the cabin didn't want to be found.<p>

It was close to sundown and she was still walking without any luck. Now she had better decide where to go so as not to spend the night in the middle of nowhere. It would be more comfortable to stay in Dharmaville, but there was no way for her to get there before dark. So Juliet stopped on the middle, at the beach. Luckily for her years were kind to the camp so she had shelter for the night. Juliet was going to start a fire, but the whole day on the feet was too much for her and she fell asleep the second she reached the ground.

Juliet was wakened by strange sounds from outside. It was as if the cries of seagulls were combined with the sound of the waves. Apparently someone had decided to enjoy sounds of nature. Obviously it wasn't James, he hated the sound of nature even more then she did. But maybe some of their neighbors… She opened her eyes but there weren't any fluttering curtains or walls with Veronica's pictures. There was nothing familiar around her. She wasn't home. She was on the Island. Juliet wondered how long it would take her to get used to wake up here.

Juliet stood up and reached for fruits she had gathered on her way here when her attention was distracted by an object lying on the sand in the distance. She had not noticed it yesterday in the twilight, and therefore it was hard to say whether it had been there before or not. It didn't look like a stone or a branch, rather as a pile of clothes or maybe even an animal. She cautiously approached trying not to provoke the possible beast there, when she heard a low moan of pain. It was a man. One of Jack's people, or Widmore's, or someone else, it wasn't important right now. He needed help and she ran to him and knelt beside him. The man was curled in a fetal position, clutching his head with his hands and moaning. She couldn't see any signs of serious damage except for scratches on his hands, but he was covered in dirt so she couldn't be sure.

-Hi- It was lame, but she had to get his attention. It would be much sillier to ask him about his wellbeing. However, the man didn't react. It was as if he hadn't heard her at all.

-What's wrong? I can help. - She tried again, reaching to pull his hand from his head, to see what was wrong with him, but she was pushed away immediately. It was just a few seconds before his face was again hidden under his hands but it was enough for her to know who he was.

-James! - She called him but as before got nothing in response.

It looked like the only way to get his attention was to touch him. She gently reached out to him again. He flinched and made a weak attempt to crawl away which she stopped immediately. His pulse was weak and he was burning with fever. Juliet hoped it was just a severe dehydration but the fever meant that there could be an infection.

-James! James! Can you hear me? How long have you been here? -

The answer was just another moan. Unfortunately there wasn't much she could do for him here and now.

-You should drink. - He mumbled something she could only guess to be 'no'. -Please, you'll feel better, I promise. –

She grabbed his hands again and this time she wasn't pushed away. He let her lift him up a little and put a bottle to his lips making him drink without any fight and that scared her even more. James had never been one to give up easily. He was stubborn enough to fight in the most hopeless situations. He was loosing the battle now and it was very very bad.

After two sips he went limp in her arms. Now she could examine him. He looked haggard. His lips were dry and cracked. His face and hands were scratched, as if he had been running through the thorny thickets, and his hair was almost black with dirt he was covered in.

-Wait here. I'll bring water to wash you. - She said before leaving, though she didn't expect any answer.

A branch snapped behind her and Juliet turned sharply, ready to defend herself.

-Jack? –She didn't expect to see him. -What are you doing here? –

-I had been looking for you.-Jack paused. -This is useless, Juliet. You know what should be done. -

-It's not about what should be done, but what is easier for you, all of you. -

She took the water and passed him. She had neither the time nor the inclination to argue with Jack about her decision again.

-It is over. He's gone. You can't deny it forever. - He tried to stop her by grabbing her hand, but she pulled it away, kicking him in the process.

- I saw him and I know that he is fighting desperately to stop this madness. – She said matter-of-factly. Maybe Jack would finally get the hint and leave her alone.

-You ... - Jack froze. -What? -

She didn't stop and he had to run after her.

-What do you mean you saw him? How? -

-Yeah, I saw him and still alive. What a surprise? –She turned to him. - James needs my help. -

-It's fake, Juliet. I don't know what he had said to you or what he wanted but don't believe him. It's not him speaking and you are in great danger walking here alone.- Jack was still following her.-He's playing with you, it's a trap. -

-Then what are you doing here? Do you want to fall into the trap with me? You'd better run back to your safe camp. -

-I'm not leaving without you-

-Really? - That made her stop and turn to him.-Because you weren't concerned when I left yesterday. Why now, Jack? -

-Widmore said -

-What? - She did not let him finish, and her eyes sparkled with anger.-You don't want to give him a chance and trust the person you fought side by side with, but you are willing to listen what Widmore has say? -

-I trust Sawyer, but I don't trust the monster inside him. And I don't trust Widmore either, but there is no choice for me there. -

-You always have a choice. -


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I know this isn't the biggest chapter but I still hope you like it and understand why it shouldn't be mixed with other stuff. Thank you, anonymous, for your comment, it's very important for me to know that there still are people reading my story and waiting for update. So as always pretty please review so I know that you're with me. Back to the story.

* * *

><p>-Do you still think he's faking? - Juliet sat next to James unconscious form carefully washing the dirt from his face and hands.<p>

-How can dying in my arms be a trap? -

-But you saw, we all did. - Jack's voice was missing his usual confidence. -How can he be the same after that ... -

-I saw the results, not how it happened in the first place. Now, either you can help me to cure him or leave us alone. After all it won't be the first time you've left sick people. -

It was despicable, but she didn't care. Jack was pretty okay with letting a kid die so she wasn't going to care about his feelings now.

A few seconds it seemed that he would leave, but finally he said, -Let me look at him. -

Jack leaned over checking his pupils, temperature, pulse and respiration. After that he went to inspect his head, chest, then back.

-I don't know what he was doing, but except for bruises and scratches, he seems fine. Although he has a bump on the head, so it is possible he has a concussion, but nothing else serious. –

-That's all? You think he's fine – Juliet couldn't believe what he was saying.

- There seem to be no internal injuries which is good. -

-But? -

-But, apparently, one of his wounds has become infected. He needs antibiotics. -

-Okay-

She had to find medications for him but she knew only one place they might be, Dharmaville and she was too far away from it. She could not leave James alone for that long.

-Juliet-

Jack looked at her worriedly. She seemed so far away with her monotonic almost robotic behavior. His brain told him that fate was giving them a chance to solve the problem, his heart couldn't let him stand by and watch them suffering.

-Juliet! I'll bring the drugs. - She nodded almost imperceptibly, without taking her eyes from the man in front of her.

* * *

><p>She did not know how much time had passed. Jack was gone and James was getting worse with each minute. He was burning with fever, and all she could do was change the cold compresses. At that moment he began mumbling and the first couple of times her heart jumped with the hope that he had regained consciousness, but it was just a feverish delirium, and she stopped listening. She just sat there rocking him in her arms, and praying that he was stubborn enough to win this fight.<p>

-Is he still out? -

He shouldn't have been sleeping with a concussion but the infection made it almost impossible to keep him awake.

-Yes. He was delirious though. - She wanted to be strong, but the desperation squeezed her heart.

Jack nodded, handing Juliet the pills.

-It will take some time before we can see the effects of the drugs. –

-You don't have to be here – Juliet said suddenly. –You have people you're responsible for, and we aren't among them. -

-I am a doctor after all. I'm responsible for all of you.-

-And what can you do? Wait with me? It won't change anything. -

-Yes, but ... -

-There's no but here. I am with him for worse and for better.-

Jack didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave her; he had already done that too many times. But he couldn't stay with her either or Sayid and the others would come for him. Something should be done.

* * *

><p>-We are leaving. –<p>

-We have already discussed this- Juliet didn't even turn to him. - You can leave at any time you want. -

-Sawyer, need my help and I… -

-Don't make any promises you can't keep. -

-I need to go back and both of you are going with me. - This caught her attention and she turned to see Jack standing next to the makeshift stretcher.


	15. Chapter 15

-What do you think you're doing? - Sayid was shocked. Jack was supposed to protect them, not to bring death into their camp.

-Not now- Jack muttered as he and Juliet brought James inside.

-Thank you-Juliet whispered.

-It's the least I can do. - He hoped he had made the right decision.

-Why the hell did you bring him here? To the only place that was protected from him?-

Ben couldn't believe Jack was such an idiot.

-You wanted him to leave Jim there to die, didn't you? He's one of us, you son of a bitch. - Miles was fed up with Linus.

-He was one of us. - Sayid corrected quietly.

-We don't know anything for sure, except that he's ill. - Jack tried to intervene.

-I would say he was sick, if he was human - Ben snapped.

-And you never treated him like a human being- Miles yelled.-None of us were treated like humans by you. –

-There's no need to fight with each other. We have enough problems here. - Jack tried again.

-Thanks to you. - Ben muttered.

-Stop it. Right now. – A threat was clear in Jack's voice.

- I agree with Ben. It's a trap. – Sayid said.

-And what could he achieve by making himself sick? - Kate asked.-He's weaker than a child now.-

-Maybe yes, maybe no. We don't know whether he can control his condition. We don't know anything. –

-All I need to know Jim is sick and he obviously can't heal himself. -

-I have no doubt that he's ill. All I mean that the monster wouldn't allow anything happen to him without any benefit for him. –

-Go ahead - Jack nodded.

-Our camp was the only place he couldn't get in because of the sonic fence. Now he's inside. -

-Then why didn't he attack us the moment he was in? – Kate asked.

- I don't know. – Sayid shrugged.

-Maybe he's not as invincible as we think. - Jack suggested.

-Really? Our friend can die on us and all you think about is the evil reason for him still being ill. - Miles turned to leave.

- Miles- Jack stopped him. -I know they are your friends and you want to protect them. –

-Looks like I'm the only one here. -

-We aren't enemies. None of us want Sawyer to be hurt. All I'm asking you is to be careful and to intervene at the first sign of danger.-

* * *

><p>-Wow. He looks like crap. How is he? - Miles joined Juliet at James' bedside.<p>

-No changes. -

-What about you?-

-What about me? -

-How are you feeling? Something tells me that you haven't slept for days. -

-I'm fine. -

-Like hell. - He turned her. - Juliet, you need all your energy to help him. You won't do him any good by breaking down from exhaustion. You should rest. -

-I can't. He ... -

-He'll be asleep for a while. You can have your time. -

-But … -

-I'll sit with him. Don't worry. I'm not going to leave him out of my sight. Now go. - He jokingly pushed her toward the exit.

-I don't know what's happening to you, Jim. But you'd better deal with it quickly or we're going to kill each other because of you. – Miles chuckled.

* * *

><p>Juliet was woken up in the middle of the night by Sun.<p>

-Must go – The Korean woman whispered, pulling her along.

-What? Where? What's going on? - She was still half asleep.

-Come on -Sun hurried, making her way behind the tents.

-No! First, tell me what happened – Juliet stopped worriedly. Something wasn't right.

-Not now- Juliet was startled by the horror in other woman's eyes.

-James? - Juliet tried to rush back. She should have known better than to leave him with Miles.

-No - Sun's grip was surprisingly strong. -We're leaving. -

Juliet didn't have time to answer, when something fell near them. Juliet fell sick when she realized it was a man.

-Oh my God. -

-We have to go. Now. – Sun repeated tugging her more forcefully.

Juliet didn't remember much about next minutes or maybe they were hours. The camp was in chaos. People rushed around in sheer panic not knowing from where the next attack would come. Sun led her somewhere, and she dutifully moved her feet.

_James would not do that. He would never give up. He would fight that thing inside him till the end and she was supposed to be there for him, to help him, to protect him. He was alright when she was with him. She shouldn't have left. It was her fault. But she could fix things; she just had to go back._

She made few steps before she was grabbed by Jin.

-Don't- Jin shook his head sadly.

-No. I have to help him. I –

-It's too late Juliet. He's gone. - Miles said.

He was injured probably by James but she didn't care. He should be with him, he should have protected him, not be here saying all that crap.

-No! – She tried to escape Jin's grip. But he held her tight against his chest.-No! No! No!-

* * *

><p>Jack looked at the people around him. Sayid, Kate, Hurley, Miles, Ben, Sun, Jin and Juliet. All of them were covered in dirt and blood.<p>

_They were hurt because of his poor decision and the rest were dead, because of him. He failed them. Again._

-We should try to go as far as possible form the camp. –

_His fault. All of this was his fault. Why did he ever think that he could be a leader? _

-Jack! Are you with us? - Kate looked at him worriedly.

-Yeah. -

-We should get some sleep, dude-

-What?-Jack was stunned. Now Hurley outdid himself. How could they sleep just few hours after all this …

-Jacob, you know, the one who brought us here, he promised that answers will come in dreams. –

-Really? He promised? Just as he promised that we'd be fine and here we are on the verge of death. - Jack snapped angrily. He knew that it wasn't fair. Hurley wasn't the one to blame here.

- It may help. - Hurley mumbled hurt by Jack's reaction.

-I agree with Hurley- Sayid announced.

-You both think we have to take a nap here and then some miracle will happen. Great! -

-No, I think we need to rest to be ready for the fight. I think it's useless to run aimlessly. Especially since we all know that the moment he manages to escape the perimeter, it won't matter how far we are from him. -


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Thank you for reviews, it really means a lot! (so don't stop ;) and I'll do my best to update faster). As for your questions, I promise you'll get your answers soon enough. I started Choice as a James/Juliet story mostly. Then there was Choice 2 without any signs of Jack and co. But I felt like it was unfair to abandone others, so I'm going to give the closure to all of them this time. Now back to the story!

* * *

><p>-I know what should be done. – This was the first thing Jack said as he opened his eyes.<p>

-Good morning to you too -Miles snapped.

-Where are we going?-Ben asked dryly.

-It'll end where it all began. –

* * *

><p>Juliet was following Sun obediently. Earlier Sun and Jin had tried to explain something to her about their destination but she had trouble focusing on their words.<p>

-Jack came up with a solution the problem and get off the Island. He has a plan.–

_A plan. She had planned to escape from the Island with James, and now she had to plan how to escape from James himself. Then she should prepare one more lie to explain why her husband was gone and the most dreadful thing would be to explain to Veronica that her Dad wasn't coming back. All because she failed miserably again. _

-I think we're almost there-

_There. Somewhere on the mainland her daughter wondered how mom and dad could leave her alone after all their promises to be there for her. In the worst nightmare Juliet could imagine; she would be the one to tell her daughter that sometimes love wasn't enough for people to be together. _

-Juliet, you'd better stay here. –

_Stay. Maybe she should have stayed with her Veronica? Would it be easier to leave her husband instead of daughter?_

-You really want to go there, don't you? Because I'm not that keen on exploring caves. –

-I'm going there alone. All you need is to be ready for the plan.-

_Ready? Was something going on? Had she missed something? _

-What if he won't come here? What if he couldn't get out of the fence? Maybe we should leave everything as it is.–

-No! We'll do what we decided to. There's no time for any ifs, ands or buts, Kate. –

Juliet came out of her stupor and for the first time that day carefully looked around. They were in some type of reed grove with a cave few steps ahead. Hurley and Sun were sitting not far from her casting worried glances towards the cave. Miles paced in front of them. Sayid and Jin stood right at the entrance to the cave as some kind of guards with Kate wandering around as if thinking about entering the cave, probably because that was where Jack was now. After all he was the only one Juliet couldn't see. She didn't know what he could be doing there but apparently it was part of the plan she had been told about.

Jack hadn't returned, when James, or rather the monster, appeared. Juliet shuddered looking at the creature in front of her. He had James' body, and looks, but his eyes, they were so cold and empty. Even when James tried to strangle her that night, years ago, she could see emotions, anger and hatred, but now there was nothing and it was scary.

- How nice of you to choose this place to die. - He purred, moving casually in their direction. -Where is your brave leader? Did he leave you behind? –

-No way. Jack isn't like ... - Kate broke off.

-Like who? - He turned to her. –Like Sawyer - he grinned mercilessly. –Don't worry, Freckles, this time I won't leave you. - He was in front of her with a leering smile, running his hands over her face and forcing Kate to tremble.

-He's James, not Sawyer. - Juliet said sharply.-And he'd never leave anyone behind.-

-Oh, wifey. You should have stayed at home with the kid. You'd prolong your live for a while. –

-You'd better stay away from my family. That would prolong YOUR life. Maybe. - She deadpanned.

-Really? Do you think he will protect you? He's dead. It's only a matter of time for you to join him there. –

-Only after you. – Jack said.

-Look, who's back with us. You ... - He broke off suddenly, turning his head as if listening to something in the air. - What did you do? - He shouted fiercely.

-Your brother says hello. –

-NO! - He screamed like a wounded animal, and rushed forward pushing aside anyone who appeared to be between him and Jack with such a force Juliet found herself flying ten steps.

-You think it will save you? - He growled, pressing Jack hard to the rock. -You will die and then I'll find a way to fix things. –

-Now! - Jack gasped.

-What? – He turned only to see Ben, pointing a gun at him.

-Goodbye. -


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Honestly I wasn't going to update so soon, shame on me. But after reading your reviews I just couldn't help myself and left you there. Here goes the new chapter so you may learn what's going to happen with James&Juliet. Thank you for reviews and feel free to comment, ask and suggest.

* * *

><p>-Nooooooooooooooo! -<p>

Her worst nightmare became real. She was willing to have him be the Monster he was now, just to see him alive.

-You! Bastard! - She rushed towards Ben, thinking only about the moment he pulled that trigger. He had shot James! She wasn't going to let him hurt him again, ever. She'd kill him now before he had a chance to cause more harm to her family.

She pushed him on the ground, the gun flew off somewhere during her attack, but it was not important. Right now the only thing she wanted was to beat him mercilessly.

- For James. For Rachel. For Goodwin. For me. –

She hit him again and again and again till Jin and Miles dragged her away from Ben.

-I think he has learned his lesson. – Miles didn't hide his amusement over Ben's condition, nevertheless.

They let her go but Juliet was still shaking badly. It was hard to even stay still.

-Uh, guys, what's going on? - Hurley asked anxiously and Juliet realized that it wasn't her who's shaking but the whole Island.

-It is the Island. You destroyed it. – Ben gasped.-We're dead. -

-There is still time. I can ... -

-No. - Sayid stopped Jack. – You should be here for him if we succeed. The same goes if we don't. I'll do that. -

James lay motionless. His shirt was soaked with his blood. Jack was just sitting beside him and watching. Juliet tried to approach him, to stop the blood, to do anything, everything she could to save him, if Jack once again was going to leave someone to die, but she was not allowed.

- Why are you doing this? – She asked no one in particularly trying to push her way between Miles and Jin. They didn't answer her, didn't dare to look at her, but still prevented her from reaching James.

-It's the right thing to do. - Jack was the one to speak.

-You call watching someone die the right thing? Do something or you can't claim to be a doctor, a good man after that. How-

She stopped startled by a tree falling not so far from them.

-Please, Juliet. I'm doing all I can. -

-Really? Then there isn't so much you can. - She spat.

She watched in horror as James jerked, made a sharp hard breath and then went limp.

-Sayid! Now! - Jack yelled immediately.

Juliet moved slowly forward, her eyes fixed on James limp form, never even noticing Jin and Miles stepping away. She knelt beside him and took his hand. How could that have happened? How could he be lying there in pool of his own blood, when she had no scratches on her? Everything should have been different. He was supposed to be with her always, if she let him. He promised to always be there for her.

-Do you think it really stopped? - Hurley asked uncertainly.

-Well, as long as nothing else is falling around us and the earth isn't going to open up under our feet I'm willing to believe that. - Miles chuckled.

-What about him? - Hurley nodded shyly at Sawyer, but this time no one answered him.

Everyone watched Jack desperately trying to revive him. It wouldn't be easy even in a hospital with equipment rather than here in the middle of nowhere; it was virtually impossible. Yet, Jack still tried. In the end, it was his plan that backfired in the first place. And then again it was his plan now that ended up with Sawyer lying with a bullet in his chest.

-Come on! - Jack was almost shouting. -For once, Sawyer, do what I want you to do. -

Kate made a timid step forward, but didn't say anything. Sayid came out of the cave, throwing a questioning glance, but Jin shook his head. It was over. Jack was the only one who still didn't want to give in.

- Come on! -

He banged his fist on Sawyer's chest and then checking his pulse. Nothing!

- Come back to us - He struck again.

Soon enough it wouldn't make a difference if he managed to start his heart because the brain damage would be irreversible.

-Son of a bitch! - He was going to try once again, when Juliet stopped him.

He put his fingers to the vein, looking for a pulse and it was there, granted it was weak almost imperceptible, but still his heart was beating.

-You did it. Just hold on. A little longer. - He whispered, smiling faintly.

Sawyer wasn't out of the woods yet, due to his injury. But Jack was going to solve one problem at a time and right now the good thing was that Sawyer was alive.

-Okay, guys. I need your help here. - Jack turned to the others pulling them out of their trance. - There is still much to be done. -


	18. Chapter 18

Something annoyed him. At first it was slightly noticeable, a tingling sensation, something that could be easily dismissed. At some time it turned into an itching that kept him from returning to the blissful non-existence where he had been. He could deal with it by simply scratching but it wasn't worth it and he continued to lay in the darkness hoping for the discomfort to go away eventually.

No such luck. After a few minutes or hours or days, he didn't know exactly how much time had passed, he was ready to do anything to get rid of the maddening sensation. He tried to lift his hand that was when he realized he couldn't. He could feel his body, each small part of it, and it was aching, hurting. Now even if he could move he wasn't going to do that for fear of increasing the pain.

It did get worse. He felt like he was on fire, doomed to be burned alive. He wanted to scream, but even his own voice betrayed him. It was hard even to breathe now though he started doubting whether he needed to breathe at all. Maybe he was dead and that was his hell, eternal damnation in the emptiness and powerlessness. If so, he knew he deserved that. All those lives he had destroyed, all money he had stolen. Each action had its price and now was the time to pay. In the end, he got more than he deserved while he was alive. He had Juliet and Veronica. He had those happy years with his girls. They were the only family he knew and needed. Knowing that he would never see them again hurt much more than the physical pain but he was ready for his punishment.

* * *

><p>-Hi. How is he? -<p>

Even without a look Juliet knew who the speaker was. Miles came here every day at the same time with the same question to get the same answer.

-No changes -

The first two days she was trying to find the strength to keep up with the conversation, to react at his presence and so on. But the third day had passed, and then the fourth. All she could do now was repeat this formal, meaningless 'no changes'.

-I don't want to sound like a broken record, but you should sleep yourself for a while or you won't last for long. - Miles said uncertain, but he received no reply. He wasn't even sure that he was heard at all.

-Look, I understand that last time it didn't go well. I should have… -

- It's okay, Miles. I understand. You don't have to apologize. It's just… - She hesitated.

They had been through a lot in those three years on the Island, but he had never seen Juliet so fragile and defeated. The woman in front of him was a shadow of the strong-willed one, which he had known before.

-I can't leave him, Miles. I can't. He ... I need to be here – She managed to say. It was irrational and stupid, but she couldn't help the fear that the moment she let him out of her sight she would lose him forever.

Miles' heart was torn at how broken she sounded but he didn't know what else to say or do. He'd give everything to help her but there was nothing to be done. Jack said the wound was healing even faster than usual and there were no complications or infections. The only question Jack had no answer was why Jim was still in some kind of coma. Maybe they were too late and there were no one to save, no soul. Maybe ...

Miles didn't want to go that way. They should be optimistic. It was Jim after all, the most stubborn and reckless man he knew. He survived flaming arrows, explosions, jumping from a helicopter and God knows what else. Why should a small bullet be any different?

He looked at his motionless friend. Jim looked like he was just asleep and could be awakened at any minute. Miles would easily imagine this was the case if not for some moisture on his cheek. Tears.

-Juliet- He cleared his throat. He had never been good with crying women.

-What? - She turned to him first time this day.

There was no trace of tears on her face. And it was weird. Because if she wasn't the one crying, then...

-Are you sure about 'no changes'? - He asked, looking at Jim more carefully now.

-Yes, what is it all about?-She looked at him suspiciously.

-Looks like he's in pain. - He pointed to the trail of tears on his cheek.

-James! - She whispered timidly touching his cheek, as if fearing to frighten away the only sign that he was there somewhere, that she could get him back. She got no response.

-Kiss our sleeping beauty. - Miles joked trying to deal with own discomfort.

She knew that was the only reason he suggested that. And it wasn't some stupid fairytale, but dammit, she had nothing to lose now.

* * *

><p>Pain. He felt nothing but pain. He tried to hold on to memories of his life, but it became more and more difficult to even thinking straight. He felt like his whole being was slowly dissolving into nothing. He was fading. It was the end.<p>

But it wasn't. Suddenly the pain slowly started to decrease. It was no longer crucial and he didn't feel so helpless and weak. And the voice... He was not alone anymore. He wanted move closer to that person, no matter who that was, just not to be alone and this time his body obeyed him. He was still feeling the pain, but now it was only a dull ache on the edge of his mind.

He opened his eyes a little and found himself in the center of a gentle kiss. He didn't hesitate a moment to answer, because he knew with his soul the woman that kissed him.

-Not a bad way to wake a man. - He smiled when he was able to breathe again.

-God, you ... you ...it's really you- Juliet choked, fighting back tears. At first, when he looked at her, she thought it was her imagination. But it was him, his voice, his smile, and his beautiful eyes.

-It's really me- He smiled, looking at her, trying to memorize her every feature.

-James! - She squeezed him in her arms desperate to feel him.

-Slow down a bit - She forgot completely that Miles was still there.

-Yeah, sorry, you can say hello, too. - She said shyly.

-It's not that - He pointed at James, and Juliet noticed how tense and pale he was.

His wound, how could she forget?

-Sorry. Did I hurt you? – This time she was careful with touching.

-No. I'm fine. - He said hoarsely, but they both knew it was far from the truth.

-Okay, I feel like I was hit by a truck. - He admitted finally. – I'm pretty sure it wasn't your fault, sweetheart. –He added looking at her distressed face. - But I'd be grateful if someone care to explain me now why I feel that way. -

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm sorry for the waiting. I have some problems with the site but don't worry I'm not going to abandon this story, especially when we are so close to the end. It has been a long way to what looks like my version of Season 6 now and I wouldn't be able to make it through without **eyeon**, my beta, and all of you my readers. Thank you very much!


	19. Chapter 19

-It's over! We can finally get back home, to our 'normal' lives, can't we? After all, we have fulfilled our purpose here, as Richard called it.-

-Richard, really? I can't believe you Kate. - Miles rolled his eyes. – I thought you had enough time to understand the man was no more than Jacob's servant without any secret knowledge. And given all that had happened with us, I'm not sure Jacob had that knowledge either. So I don't care what they could have possible said or expected from us to fulfill. We have done enough already and I want to get out this rock as soon as possible. -

-Damn right – James nodded.

-Not that You had been here long enough to escape. – Kate snapped at him.

-Even a couple of minutes here is longer then necessary – Miles tried to defuse the situation.

It looked like, from the moment James had woken up, that Kate used every opportunity to start a fight and he wasn't the one to leave it alone.

-What do you think, Jack? – Miles turned to their leader.

-I think all of us have spent enough time here to decide whether we want to give this Island a little more of our time or not. – Jack began his speech. –We've done a lot more than was expected from us. Now is the time to decide whether you want to stay or leave. -

-The easiest decision ever! - James muttered softly only for Juliet to hear.

-I am sure you know our decision already, Jack. - Juliet said, squeezing James' hand.

-The same goes for us. - Sun announced stepping forward with Jin. - But how exactly are you going to do that? We don't have a pilot to fly the plane and the submarine was destroyed beyond repair. -

-There are other ways. –Jack said cryptically. - This Island is truly special place, now I can feel it. -

-I'm staying. – Ben announced suddenly. -I know you don't give a damn, but since Jack asked... -

-Okay, does anyone else want to stay? - Jack looked around.

Miles and Kate shook their heads immediately.

-I'll stay. There is no life for me there. - Sayid said resolutely.

-Oh oh! What a show, Sayid and Ben together on the small island! – Miles whistled, earning a disgusting stare from Ben.

-I see. Hurley? - Jack, turned to still silent man. –Make your decision so I can send all of you home. -

-Wait, what? You won't come with us? Why Jack? You can't stay here. - Kate mumbled frantically not ready to lose him now when things were finally getting better.

-I have to!- Jack said sternly. - I was supposed to build a new regime here instead of letting more people die and I'm going to do that now, the best I can. -

-You made a new regime. People were happy with, we were happy with. –Kate sobbed. – It wasn't your fault Widmore brought back the Smoke monster to get the Island. It was Jacob's. -

-Maybe. It doesn't matter now. I still have the work to do. -

-Why? – Kate asked with tears running down her cheeks.

-Listen, Kate. – It wasn't easy for Jack but he knew he had no choice here; someone had to sacrifice his life for happy future. - I know you want to see Aaron again. You left him only in hope of finding Claire and I'm sorry that it was too late for her to be saved. No one deserves to be possessed by that evil thing especially such an innocent girl. –

He threw a quick glance at Sawyer. Thank God they managed to save him from the same fate.

–You have to go Kate. You have a life to live there. I on the other hand have a life here. I'm responsible for the Island now and I have to fix everything before newcomers appear.-

He tried to meet Kate's eyes, but she refused to look at him.

-This Island is not such a bad place, as we thought. The Monster has perverted the whole idea of this place. It should have treated our physical and mental pain, not caused it. -

Kate nodded, defeated, knowing better than to argue with Jack when he made up his mind.

-It isn't necessary. - It was not Kate but Hurley.

-It isn't necessary you to fix things. - He explained seeing puzzled looks on his friends' faces.

-I've already … -

-I know- He stopped Jack. –Things have to be fixed, but it shouldn't be you. In fact, it must not be you. - Hurley's voice sounded strangely confident. -Locke was right. We all came here for a reason; though not the one Jacob thought it was. - He added, noticing Jack's attempt to argue.

-Everything happened as it should. You - He pointed at James and Juliet - were supposed to hold the monster down as long as possible for us to prepare, for you – he turned to Jack – to prepare for this last fight. You were meant to be the one to defeat the evil once and for all. You've been a leader in the war, but now the Island needs a leader for a peace. -

There was a silence interrupted by Said.

-He's right, Jack. You're a fighter and it's good most of the time, but right now it'll keep you from making this place what it really has to be. You can't let go and just be, neither can I or him. - He nodded toward Ben.

-Who then? - Jack asked.

-Guess, it's me. I don't have much for me there anyway. – Hurley mumbled once again transformed to his old unsure but kind and bighearted self.

-You don't have to do this if you don't want. You can come with us; can live a full life on the mainland with your family. - Sun tried to stop him.

-No, I do want to stay. I just … don't know what to do. I was never a leader. You guys were. What if I screw up? -

-You conned me into becoming a leader. I'm sure that says enough about what you're capable of, Jumbo. You see only the good side of people and they have no choice but to confirm your expectations. Even me. - James chuckled.

-You will succeed, Hugo. I believe in you - Juliet smiled fondly.

-And you won't be alone.-Sayid said. - I'll help you-

-So will I, if you let me. - Ben nodded.

-Thank you guys. You are the best! - Hurley gave them the hugest possible smile.

-Can you take us back to the mainland, now? - Jack asked jokingly. Now that the burden of responsibility was lifted from his shoulders, he finally allowed himself to relax and dare to hope for a happy life for himself too.

- I think, this won't be a problem. -


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

-I wonder how things are going for the others. How they explained their absence for all those years and so on-

Juliet was lying on the couch, using her husband's chest as a pillow. Life was slowly returning to normal. She even managed to assure Rachel she wouldn't disappear into thin air again, so she could finally release her baby sister and go home.

-Hurley promised to deal with everything, so there's nothing to worry about. - He grinned.

-What are you laughing at? - She pulled away a little, to get a better view of his face.

-Nothing. It's just so strange to think of Hugo as the new Island leader. Can you imagine that someone may worship him or truly believe he has answers for everything? -

-Come on. He isn't that bad, he'll manage this new role of his. -

-I am not saying that he won't, just that it's funny. -

They were silent for a while, enjoying the normality of their evening.

-You have changed- She murmured thoughtfully.

-I hope for the better- He joked, not knowing how to react.

They didn't discuss what had happened on the Island, what he had done, how many people he had killed. He was afraid to mention any of those times, half-expecting her to say he's too poisoned now for her to love.

-Of course- She kissed him tenderly, brushing aside all his doubts and fears. - You haven't been… this before. – She failed to find a better word.

-This? Really? – He winked at her. –I thought you could do better.

-You know what I mean.-

-No, I don't. - He looked at her innocently.

-Okay, let me rephrase. I've never seen you so calm and carefree. Better? –

-Yeah. - He smiled absentmindedly pondering her words.

-Guess you're right. I didn't even feel that until you mentioned. But now I realize I do feel better. As if I was finally freed from the heavy burden so I could breathe freely again. – He closed his eyes, recalling his whole life.

- I was afraid of turning into my father, for as long as I can remember. I thought it was my fate to hurt people, and therefore I had to be alone. And then it turned out that there was something worse and darker than my childhood fears, something that could cost me your life, if I ever lost control. I learned what a real fight was, when you felt like you were torn into pieces, but I also learned that I was stronger than this. It wasn't destiny or fate, that my father used that gun. It was his own decision, his weakness and his lack of concern for me and my mom. I know now that I'm not going to be like him. I am finally free to be who I want to be. -

Juliet looked at him, thinking what would be better to say. She was happy that it was over, relieved that he managed to overcome all those horrific events, proud of what a wonderful man he was. She could tell him any of these things, but she said simple - I love you! - These three words contained everything.

-I love you too, Blondie. – He kissed her lightly.

-Do you think we will see them again? - She asked out of nowhere surprising even herself. She had her family, and their friends were off the Island, why was she so worried about the possibility of not to see them again.

-I'm kissing you, and you think about them? - He asked with mock jealousy.

-Relax, tiger, I can't think of you 24 hours a day. - She said playfully. Perhaps he was right and she should not have mentioned anything connected with the Island.

-I don't know. I would like to see Jinbo, finally happy with his family. Maybe even introduce our kids to each other. And Miles can be useful sometimes. -

She smiled at his attempt to hide how he did miss Miles.

-That's all. I'm sure I can do without Doc's lectures and Kate's curiosity. Though thinking about, it could be a little hard considering her friendship with Cassidy, duh? -

-Everything is possible. Let's solve one problem at a time. -

-Well, then, right now my main concern is to make you think of me 24 hours a day. -

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I strill can't believe it's really the end. English isn't my mother tongue and writing anything is So far from my speciality that I had a lot of doubts at first. But I've got so much support here that I dared to try. Then there were all your nice reviews and questions and expectations I didn't want to fail. Finally here I'm, looking at the third story of what started as a single scene in my mind. I all worked because of you and one last time I want to say THANK YOU for being there with me, following, reading, reviewing. I had great time writing it and I hope you had a good time too.


End file.
